Jealous Much?
by LoverLove78
Summary: Sasuke & Naruto a demon and a human in love. Is that a crime? According to Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother, yes or he just jealous?KyuuSasu and SasuNaru/NaruSasu Maybe Mpreg Maybe threesome Warning: M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:Sasuke & Naruto a demon and a human in love. Is that a crime? According to Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother, yes or he just jealous?KyuuSasu and SasuNaru/NaruSasu Maybe Mpreg Maybe threesome Warning: M for a reason. **_

_**A/N: Listening to **__**Breath by Breaking Benjamin and My Obsession by Skillet and think about KyuuSasu equals this how I have no clue at all. Warning: Sexual Contact willing and unwilling in later chapters. And I'm not sure what this falls under so some one tell me. Romance and Angst right?**_

"So you sleeping over or what?"Sasuke asked tiredly as Naruto laid on his chest. They were both all sweaty.

"Really the first after sex is that."Naruto said offended .

"I'm sorry,but your brother-" Sasuke started to say actually sounding sorry but was interrupted.

"I know."Naruto quickly interrupted hear Sasuke's heartbeat. "He's just...complicated." he said in Kyuubi's defensive.

"Complicated my ass. He's had a problem with me since we two were twelve maybe thirteen."Sasuke said.

******Flashback******

Three year ago Sasuke and Naruto were snuggling on Naruto's sofa in the his living room they were watch a movie. The room was nice and quiet until Kyuubi suddenly popped through the door anger looking. His orange hair was a mess it he had leaves in it, his red eyes were darker than usual and his were finger nails and teeth looked sharper. Not to mention he had blood drip from the sword in his right hand "Hi Kyuubi." Naruto said as realize if Kyuubi was about to go from anger to peeved.

"What in fuck do you want" Kyuubi yelled. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but as cut off "I'm not in mood Uchiha." Kyuubi yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes and sent made it to clear that he was an Uchiha. Kyuubi never like That Clan as he called them. If you asked why he would never give you a clear answer.

"Kyuubi-" Naruto said.

"WHAT NARUTO!?WHAT IS SO FUCKING IN PROTENT THAT IT CAN'T WAIT TWO FUCKING SECOUNDS FOR ME TO RELAX FOR TWO FUCKING SECOUNDS!? " the orange haired boy yelled in an even more anger-er tone.

"N-N-nevermind tell you later" Naruto stuttered nervously.

"Good Fucking idea" Kyuubi said than walked out of the room.

******End Of Flashback***** **

"He was sixteen and moody."Naruto said in Kyuubi's defense again.

"And now he's nineteen and still moody so your point." Sasuke said in his defense. Naruto kissed him than got up than started getting dressed.

"No reason"Naruto said with a smile on his face and putting on his orange boxer. Sasuke just watched.

"So why did you bring it up?" Sasuke asked checking out Naruto's ass. Naruto notice kissed Sasuke than put on his pants.

"To annoy you teme."Naruto said jokingly.

"Dobe" Sasuke said also joking. Naruto finished getting dressed. He kissed Sasuke goodnight.

"Love you." Naruto said as he left. Than Sasuke mumbled something. "What?"

"Luv you"Sasuke said blush well that's what it sounds like anyway, Naruto got closer.

"What did you say?" Naruto said pretending he did know what Sasuke mean.

"I'm not saying it again." Sasuke said still blushing.

"I'm serious. What did you say?" Naruto lied.

"Hate you idiot." Sasuke said know Naruto just want to hear it again because he almost never said it.

"I hate you too. Teme." Naruto said smiling than close the door of Sasuke's bedroom.

He slowly walked of Sasuke's house than locked the door behind him with the key Sasuke decided to give to him on their first year anniversary. Even thought if you ask him if happened that it happened like that because he "forgot" about it. Naruto left it alone because Sasuke always got pissed off when he mention. Naruto didn't know why but when Sasuke was angry it made him smile.

Naruto walked home as the moonlight hit him everything seem lighter. His eyes, his skin, his hair everything and not just him. Of course he notice how some people looked away or just didn't make eye contact with him. It almost made him laugh. Him and Kyuubi were the last to demons in Konoha. And for that fact every time the when outside they got glares of fear. As he walked something hit the back of his head. Naruto turn around to see who through something at him. He didn't see anyone so he kept walking. He opened the door to his house to be greeted be Kyuubi sitting on the couch reading a book.

"I see you're late." the ginger said not looking up from his book.

"I am?" Naruto lied " I really didn't notice." Kyuubi turned the page.

"You have Sasuke's scent on you." Kyuubi said coldly.

"And?" Naruto said than realized it would have been better to just walk away. Kyuubi got up, drop his book on the couch, and got closer to Naruto.

"You know I don't like-"Kyuubi said but Naruto was interrupted.

"I don't care I lo-" Naruto said but Kyuubi cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." he said in a very anger tone.

"I love-"

"Don't you dare-"

"I love Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said " I don't care because you can't trust one person from what their clan did." Kyuubi got away from Naruto because he knew that if he didn't all hell would break lose.

"He's clan is the the reason we don't have parents." Kyuubi said with a tear in his eye than slowly when upstairs. Naruto sighed and when to bed.

Kyuubi climbed into bed and fell asleep. The strange thing was for the last couple months he's been having dreams that he really hated himself for having them.

**Kyuubi dream:**

**Sasuke is using he's shower for whatever reason. He's sitting on his bed reading a book and Naruto is god knows were. Anyway Kyuubi is reading his book and he hears the bathroom door open and he looks up to see a soaked Sasuke in nothing but a towel. Kyuubi looks down into his book only to realize he was blushing. Sasuke sits on the corner of Kyuubi's bed. "What?" the ginger said still blushing a little. **

"**You know what."Sasuke said cutely. Kyuubi tried to ignore Sasuke. Sasuke took Kyuubi's book and threw it across the room.**

"**Hey!" Kyuubi said. Sasuke literary leaps on top of Kyuubi and starts to make-out with him. Kyuubi didn't fight back. In fact Kyuubi pulled Sasuke's towel off and striped down than started fingering him. Than all of a sudden.**

**End of Kyuubi's dream.**

_**A/N: I thought chapter one was to long so i cut it in half something like that so sorry if it ends weird i'll post the rest of it soon. Probably as soon as i get a review or follower for this story. And if someone wants to Beta this PM me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I said as soon as I got a review or follower and I meant it so R&R**_

_**Thanks, shadowpen55 **_

Kyuubi woke up the next morning merely to discover that this boxers and bedsheets were wet. He hated this was happening. He took off the sheet and put them in the hamper he did the same with his boxers. Than hopped in the shower. "...having wet dream over that Uchiha brat...you got..." Kyuubi mumbled to himself.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto yells while coming up the stirs "KYUUBI where are you?" The ginger ignored him than heard his bedroom door open. Kyuubi sighed. "Kyuubi."

"WHAT!" he said.

"I'm doing the laundry want something washed?" the blond asked already looking at the hamper. Kyuubi stayed silent for a moment.

"No I'm good." Kyuubi said.

"KK" Naruto said as left the room.

**Hours later...**

Kyuubi finished taking a shower. He got dressed in black jeans a white t-shirt than put on his on his jacket that looks like Naruto's but just baggier. Kyuubi looks at the calender. Fuck. It's a week before mating season for the fox demons. Somehow this time of the year always surprise Kyuubi, and he hated it.

Every demons senses were heighten. Everything was heighten, your sight, your smell, your taste, your hearing, and touch. The more dominant males normal become more aggressive, violent and very protective over their mate. Not to mention the heat and pain your in if you don't have anyone to mate with. Normally if you do have a mate your heat last four days, but it you don'tit last a month and you are in a horrible constant need, your body temperature will rise and etc.

Kyuubi when down stairs with his hamper to do his own laundry. "I thought you didn't need laundry done?" Naruto said curiously coming out of the laundry room. All Kyuubi did was growl. "So I guess you saw it's almost mating season." Kyuubi put the sheets in the washing machine.

"I'm not having this conversation" Kyuubi said in an almost peeved of tone and putting in detergent .

"Whatever." Naruto said not wanting to start another fight. "So you going to the Sand Village or what?"

"I don't know." Kyuubi said than close the washing machine's lid. Suddenly there's knocking at the door. By the sent they could tell it was Sasuke. Naruto rushed to the door faster than usual.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled like the haven't seen each other in almost five years and loudly.

"Dobe you trying to give me a headache?" Sasuke yelled back.

"No" Naruto said more quietly "So what's up?" Sasuke take out a white letter with Tsunade's signature from his pocket.

"She said to give this to you and I was on my way here so yea." Sasuke said looking at the ground. Naruto took the letter from Sasuke's hand. Naruto opened the letter and started to read it.

The letter:

_Dear, Naruto_

_As you know mating season for you and Kyuubi is around thou normally you control yourself doing this time to the max of your ability but, this year I am send you away for this mating season for safety reasons. This only goes for you because you have a mate and that makes you dangerous. You will met Sai at the gate to take you to the destination I picked later. Today at four pm. If you do not show up I will personally find you and drag you there myself._

_From, Tsunade _

Naruto reread it. "That is so unfair." he said pouting.

"What is?" Sasuke asked. Naruto hands him the letter. Sasuke reads the letter. "Oh no." Sasuke said statistically.

"Hey!"Naruto said peeved.

"I'm sorry I just like being on top, and during your mating season I can't be." Sasuke said not sounding like his sorry but Naruto knew he was. "Plus, I don't liked being control it makes me feel weak."

"Maybe that's how I like you." Naruto said seductively as he got closer to Sasuke.

"Uh no." Sasuke said killing Naruto's mood.

"Fuck you." Naruto said annoyed.

"Apparently not this year dobe."Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Like I said fuck you." Naruto slammed the door in Sasuke face.

"Smooth Naruto." Kyuubi said by than he when up the stairs. Naruto when up the stairs and followed the ginger up to this room. "If you're going to ask what I meant was you ain't getting laid for a while." Kyuubi said putting his laundry away. Naruto growls at Kyuubi. Kyuubi growls back only louder and more dominate sounding.

"You got a backpack or something I could." Naruto said. Kyuubi looks at Naruto.

"Why?" Kyuubi asked wondering. Naruto showed his brother the letter. After Kyuubi finished reading the letter he hands the letter back to him than looks in his closet. He takes out black backpack. "It already has two weeks worth of stuff in it." Kyuubi said handing it to Naruto.

"Thanks but don't you need this?" Naruto asked questioned what this brother just did.

"Not important." he said "Beside it 3:45." Naruto looked at the clock.

"Fuck Tsunade is going to kill me!" Naruto yelled. He ran down stairs faster than the speed of light. "Bye."

"Bye." Kyuubi said.

**A Week Later**

Mating season was finally here. Kyuubi was at home, in his room, in his bed, all alone. He's hot, horny, and sweaty. "Stupid mating season." he mumbled to himself irritated "Stupid testosterone. Stupid hard on." Suddenly he started thinking of Sasuke. "Stupid Uchiha. Fuck That Clan."

Meanwhile Sasuke was alone in his warm, soft bed enjoying the sounds of night. Ever since Naruto's first heat every mating season. Sasuke was unwillingly made uke and he hated it. But both him and Naruto found it to be easier on both there bodies. This was the first time in 3 years Sasuke and Naruto weren't doing anything this time off the year. Sasuke was about to turn over and fall asleep when a message hawk fly's through his window and lands at that the corner of his bed. Sasuke sat up. "Get over here you stupid bird." he said reaching for the bird. The bird stayed still long enough for Sasuke to grab the letter tied to its foot than left. Sasuke opened the letter and started to read it.

The letter:

_Dear, Sasuke_

_So by now I'm guessing you were getting ready for bed and for that I'm sorry. But before you do could you check on Kyuubi for me. I know his probably fine but still... _

_Please for me Sasuke._

_PS: The key in this letter is a spear for the spare you have. It's just because._

_Love,Naruto_

Sasuke sighed. He really didn't wanna go visit Kyuubi for the fact that it was nine pm. He somehow manage to find the strength to get dressed and leave his house. He hated Naruto so much right now.

_**A/N: Chapter three coming soon I hope**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: Rape. Sex. Cursing. Etc.**_

_**A/N: I am so so very sorry I have not been updating.**_

_**What happened was my computer did something and erased everything. **_

_**So I had retype all - well most, because I have a flash drive, - of this chapter. **_

_**Not to mention I did type text most of this chapter as a review(s) to myself and now I can't remove them so yea. **_

_**Not mention I have tests coming up so I have to study/cram, Stupid Math and ELA, so I'm very stressed out if I do update before April, 27 ,2013 I'm sorry so very sorry if the next chapters are ass-ed out, but I do have a knack for thing I pull out of my rear end to seem come out nice, again I'm so so very sorry. **_

_**Someone forgive me please. **_

_**I need a hug and some chocolate ice-cream now, I stressed out. **_

_**And if you wanna beta this send me a PM or something. **_

_**There's another A/N that the bottom that I recovered and added more to.**_

_**Hope you like the chapter, I'm going to go in a corner to eat around ten chocolate bars and cry now (I'm going to feel like a fat ass).**_

_**Oh before I go. **_

_**Any flame will be used to... (**_**Gruesome, ghastly, and, bloody murder and cooking scene I can't post or account will be locked (or worse) even if just an author's note.****_) and put it on a sliver platter. _**

_**OK?**_

_**I'm not in the mood, but if you do that scene will be sent to you and Bloody Mary well eat your guts and Smiley will wear your face. **_

_**Like I said not in the mood for shit! ! ! **_

_**Yea I think you can tell I have issues. **_

_**Now Please Enjoy : )**_

* * *

Five minutes later he opened the door to Naruto's place. "Kyuubi!" Sasuke said going up the stairs "Naruto made me come and check on you." Sasuke wondered into Kyuubi's room. When Sasuke walked in he saw Kyuubi was shirtless and had his red fox ears, nine red fox tails, his white teeth sharper, and instead of his normal finger nails he had black sharp claws for his finger nails. "Fuck."Sasuke thought. When that happened to Naruto that mean his mostly just instincts and there was little to no reasoning with him.

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke. Sasuke still had Naruto's sent all over him. Kyuubi could tell Sasuke showered to and not to long ago. "So I'm gonna go." Sasuke said turning around to leave. Suddenly Kyuubi pounced on him and landed on Sasuke than started lick him. "What the fuck Kyuubi get the fuck off me?" he yelled trying to get him off him. The ginger started to hold the brunet down with his tails. Kyuubi out of nowhere bites Sasuke's left ear until it bleeds. "Ow you asshole." Kyuubi licked the blood off the Uchiha's ear than did the same with the right ear. Suddenly Sasuke feel Kyuubi's tails tighten there grasp and the ginger's bites turned into little kisses. Kyuubi gently kissed his neck and started to do go lower to Sasuke's exposed chest than covered Sasuke's eyes. Kyuubi when up to Sasuke's ear.

"Listen to me Uchiha bitch."Kyuubi whispered in Sasuke's ear "You're mine until I fucking say so."

"No I'm not." Sasuke said. Still trying to get Kyuubi's fat ass off him. "Get off me!" he than screamed at the top of his lungs. Kyuubi scratched Sasuke's chest with his index claw than tighten his grasp. They both heard something snap. Sasuke's wrist stared to hurt badly. "Please don't be broken." Sasuke thought.

"What did you say Uchiha bitch?" Kyuubi said almost in a growl. Sasuke stayed silence. " You listen here you little cunt, you really don't have a choice here, you are my bitch until I say so weather you like it or not." Kyuubi smirked than with one of his tails started to untie and take off skirt-pants thing than slide the brunet's shirt up. Leaving Sasuke in his navy blue boxers. "You wanna know something?" Kyuubi said unzipping his black jeans. Sasuke tried to get out of the ginger's grasp as be heard the sound. Kyuubi just waited until Sasuke tired himself out. After sometime Sasuke stopped struggling. Sasuke was sweaty, weary, and his wrist hurt. "You done?" Sasuke sighed. "I'm surprised you didn't use you eyes on me as soon as I jump you."

Sasuke mentally kicked himself. "Am I really that stupid?" Sasuke thought. Kyuubi got closer to Sasuke's ear.

"Ether you really scared to forget about them, or you want me to do this to you?" Kyuubi said in a whisper than smirked.

"Let go Kyuubi." Sasuke stated keeping out the fear-worry was more like it he wasn't scared. Yet. Kyuubi puts his thumb on the brunet's chin, before Sasuke could close his mouth Kyuubi jammed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke tried to bite the ginger's tongue and pull squirm but couldn't. Kyuubi let his free hand play with the edge of the Uchiha's boxers, making Sasuke nervous. Kyuubi slowly places his hand on Sasuke's cloth cock. Sasuke flinched.

"You're getting hard." Kyuubi said feeling him and departure from the focused kiss. Sasuke ignores the comment. Kyuubi prosperously kiss Sasuke and doesn't put his thumb on his chin to stop him from biting. Sasuke not knowing this bit the ginger. Hard enough to draw blood. "Ow bitch" the older male said. Sasuke felt so weak, defenseless, and violated. For god sakes he was starting to bite and how was he getting hard? He didn't even like the ginger. He wanted Kyuubi off.

"I was going to be gentle but..." Kyuubi said. Sasuke almost lost his cool,-whatever he had left.

"...if this was gentle, what was rough?" Sasuke thought. The ginger bit the black-haired boy's shoulder,than when to his ear. Sasuke squirmed as the demon's hot breath hit his ear.

"You're mine bitch." Kyuubi whispered play with Sasuke's nipple. The brunet was nervous his heart was pounding. Sasuke tried to say something but all that came out was:

"Why? Why Kyuubi do you really hate me this much?"Sasuke realized afterward he sounded scared.

"I don't hate you Uchiha."Kyuubi said" I don't like but i don't hate you." Kyuubi said than touched the boy's cheek. "But because you seem so scared I'll be somewhat gentle if..."

"Why did there have to be an if." the younger thought.

"..my rules." Sasuke heard Kyuubi say. "Understand Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded knowing the word he missed was probably follow. "Good,rule one. Never use your eye when and if I let you see me." Sasuke decided not to speak because he thought his voice would sounded shaky so he nodded. Kyuubi removed the tail that was covering Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light in the room. He didn't look at Kyuubi. "Look at me." Kyuubi said almost in a growl. Sasuke didn't. Kyuubi turned Sasuke's head quickly and without any care if he break Sasuke's neck. After sometime red lustful eyes finally met cool black eyes that hided ever emotion. "Stupid cold Uchiha eyes." Kyuubi thought than slapped Sasuke across the face hard enough to sting . Sasuke yelped. "See that wasn't hard." Kyuubi said with a smirk. Sasuke just looked at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi started to play with the tip of Sasuke's boxers. The brunet hoped the ginger wouldn't it. He hoped that even if he did at least not dry. Kyuubi slowly pulled Sasuke's boxers down to his knees to expose his member. Kyuubi wandered over it "You're pretty big for a fifteen year old." Sasuke blushed. He was nude in front of someone other than Naruto. The ginger gave the brunet's member a quick nip at the tip.

"Ow" Sasuke yelled yet almost groaned. Kyuubi smirked than did it again. "Kyuubi that hurts!"Sasuke screamed. Kyuubi roughly holds Sasuke's member. He smirked.

"That reminds of the second rule" he said groping Sasuke. The Uchiha was trying to awkwardly get Kyuubi to losesn his grasp by moving his wrist and squim. " always beg for more,harder,etc no matter how much pain you in. Understand?" Sasuke stopped what he was doing and stayed there in disbelief "I'm taking that as a yes." he said as he made Sasuke be on all fours. Sasuke managed to kick Kyuubi in the stomach. "Aff" Kyuubi said. With that without realizing it he let Sasuke go. Sasuke wasn't paying attention his body was on auto pilot. All he remembers is getting up, running, than being dragged back in to Kyuubi's room. He was so close to Naruto's room too he could have grabbed pants and go down the safety hatch.

"So close." Sasuke without noticing whispered.

'' If that's what helps you sleep at night Uchiha than yea you were close.'' Kyuubi said with a smirk. '' This is going to be one hell of a night.'' Kyuubi thought. The ginger throw Sasuke on his bed with no compassion. Sasuke hit his head on the backboard. Kyuubi when on top of the weaker male than watched as he squirmed and wiggled under him. Kyuubi flipped Sasuke so his rear was in the air. Before Kyuubi did anything the scratched the mid of Sasuke's back to his hip. Sasuke howled in pain. The scratches wouldn't be that painful if Kyuubi didn't put chara in as well. Blood leaked from the claw mark. Kyuubi grabbed the brunet's junk and started pumping it quickly as his tail looked for something. Sasuke moan in pleasure.

" F- F-faster please." Sasuke asked disgusted with himself. He just ask his boyfriend's brother to practical make him cum.

"Good boy." Kyuubi said than did exactly that. Suddenly he felt Sasuke cum but didn't say anything. Kyuubi keep-ed pumping him.

"Kyuu." Sasuke moaned as he felt he was about to cum again. Kyuubi stopped. " Rule three you can't cum without permission." Kyuubi said than starting pumping him again at an very slow pace.

"You can't be serious." Sasuke said wanting to cum.

"Oh I'm serious." He said picking up the pace. After sometime Sasuke gave in. He had tears running down his eyes.

"Kyuubi can I please please cum ?" Sasuke pleased. Kyuubi when faster. Sasuke moaned. "Please." Sasuke said. Kyubbi finally found what he was looking for. A cock ring.

"Sasuke want to know the next rule?" Kyuubi said. Sasuke groaned '' Bitches don't get to cum.''

''WHAT?'' Sasuke screamed. : "You heard me." He said than thrusts himself into Sasuke's dry, tight ass. Sasuke screamed in pain. No prep, no lube, no nothing, not to mention he was bigger than Naruto by a lot. ''Kyuubi stop." Sasuke yelled.

"I haven't even moved yet." he said than started moving. Kyuubi's thrust were hard and fast and he hit Sasuke's spot every time. The brunet shrieked in pleasure and pain than felt something start running down his thighs. The older's male pace quickened and with that Sasuke's screams got louder. "...Oh god..Uchiha you so" Kyuubi said than cummed deep in Sasuke's ass. " tight" collapsed next to Sasuke. Causing him to put out of Sasuke quickly and make him yelp stayed there uncomfortable.

"Kyuubi please." Sasuke said losing he's self worth. Kyuubi put his hand on the ring but didn't take it of. "Please."

"Why?" Kyuubi smirked. Sasuke stayed quiet. "You wanna cum cunt?" Sasuke looked at his groin. "Come here." Kyuubi said pulling Sasuke closer. Kyuubi wandered around Sasuke's thigh.

"Please" Sasuke begged. Kyuubi entered Sasuke again the brunet shirked not it didn't hurt as bad as the first time but still.

"Remember Uchiha were my bitch you do what I say, Naruto I can make bitch if I want, you are nothing compared to me got that?'' Kyuubi whispered in the Uchiha's ear. He nodded whimpering. "Now why should I let you my bitch cum."

"Because I've been a good bitch" Sasuke whimpered and swallowing what ever pride he had left. Kyuubi smirked and took off the ring off. Sasuke started arching and shaking as a he cummed all over Kyuubi's bed sheets.

"Good boy." Kyuubi said.

* * *

_**A/N: R&R. Their clothing is from Shippenden (Did I spell that right?). I think Sasuke is oc from this chapter to the end of the story but give me a break, one he was raped. About him being raped I fucked up when he was screaming before the rape so sorry, but while him being oc I also wanted to keep him in character and that's how it worked out. **_

_**Note to Morgan AMV (Guest) : Your comment is just to funny please keep reading and reviewing.**_

_**A/N: If you guys want to know what I'm talking about read comment than summary, if it not funny to you oh well I find it so just read OK Read, Review, Favor, Follow, and what ever else you can do. Oh and there maybe a weird struggling scene because I was writing this chapter in my cousins's house and the were be annoy and I couldn't focus, so yea sorry fix it when I have the time and if its not completely horrible. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So yea like I said I am very sorry if it sucks it it doesn't yay. This chapter is shorter than the others I think put whatever. I need encouragement so R&R. Please.**_

Kyuubi finally fall asleep with his arms and tails around Sasuke and his dick up his ass. Sasuke was trying to get Kyuubi to roll over. By accident Sasuke rubbed one of his fox ears. Kyuubi lead farther away about to roll over but didn't. Sasuke did it again for a long amount of time. After what felt like an eternity Kyuubi rolled over and pulled out of Sasuke. Sasuke whimpered than try to sit up to than get up. He couldn't. His rear and back hurt to much. Somehow he got up but than fell. At this point Sasuke just gave up. He started crawling to the door. He pulled himself off the floor so he could open the door. He opened the door and quietly close the door behind him. Everything in the hallway seem darker and creepy . Sasuke weakly stumbled into Naruto's room than laid on his bed. His body was sore, bloody, and he just felt broken. Sasuke thought he heard something so he sat up. It turn out to be nothing but to be on the safe side. Sasuke got up borrowed some underwear, oversized orange t-shirt and blue sweat pants from Naruto's closet. He opened the window and left.

Five minutes later Sasuke made it home. Sasuke opened the door and when inside .He fell walking up the stairs to his bedroom. His body was sore, and, ached h was in so much pain he was surprise he was even standing or walking for that matter. He felt so weak, so useless, so powerless. He picked himself up sometime later. He laid down on his bed, he suddenly started shaking uncontrollably and crying hysterically. Sasuke just let his body do what it wanted to do. When he finally calm down he got up from his bed and decided to take a nice, warm bath. He removed the closes he borrowed. He sees that in the underwear there was some blood. he sighed and drew himself a bath.

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto is alone in a cave siting on the cave floor. He's horny and bored. He sighs. He sent out a bird to Tsunade. He wanted to come home now but she was going to say no so, he asked to come home tomorrow at least the day after tomorrow. Naruto started playing with a stick that was next to him. What felt like hours later Naruto's messaging hawk came and stood near him. Naruto grabbed the note on the bird's foot.

_ Dear, Naruto, _

_I know you're probably uncomfortable alone during this time but it just for safety reason, but you do have the the point in the sense that,you never done anything of that natural other than Sasuke. And you never lost control so, you can come back tomorrow if you don't leave Sasuke's house for the rest of the season._

_ From, Tsunade _

Naruto almost jumped from could come home and fuck his mate's brains out.

The next day Naruto ran to the village gates early in the morning leaving Sai behind ,which Tsunade made him pick him up, "Wait up." Sai yelled at Naruto. Naruto wasn't pay attention hey started going towards Sasuke's place. Sai decided not to follow.

Naruto ran into the Uchiha complex than stopped at Sasuke's place. He opened the door and notice the place smelled like fresh tears, the faint smell of blood and a smell that was familiar but couldn't put his finger on. Naruto started follow the smell upstairs into Sasuke's room. There he found a crying Sasuke in bed with the sheets over his head.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said worried and crawled in bed with him, noticing all Sasuke had on were boxers. He noticed claw marks and other marks that he couldn't put his finger on, bite marks maybe. "You OK?" Sasuke turned around to face him. Naruto wiped the tears from Sasuke's face with this hand. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto notice Sasuke's skin seemed red like he was trying to scrub his skin of or something. "Come here" he said pulling his mate closer. He gave the brunet a peck on the lips. Sasuke pulled away. The taste of his mate lips taste like the way Kyuubi smelled "Weird" Naruto thought. "What happened?" he asked. Sasuke ignored the question and snuggled closer to the blond than tenderly placed his head on this chest. Naruto found this odd. Sasuke even when he was on the bottom he wasn't the one to start the snuggling. Naruto started playing with Sasuke's hair. "Sasu what's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke shuddered. Naruto nodded.

"So Kyuubi OK?" Naruto said truing to change the subject. Sasuke's grasp tighten on the bed sheets he had in his hand than he loosened it a couple seconds later. The Uchiha nodded. "What Kyuubi do?" Naruto said thinking the worst of what Kyuubi could have done.

"Kyuubi" Sasuke started to say but couldn't bring himself to the next two words. "Kyuubi"

"Shh tell me later." Naruto said. He didn't want to make Sasuke say anything he didn't wanna say. Sasuke cuddled into the demon's chest. "What in the world did Kyuubi do?"Naruto thought.

"Kyuubi r.-r..." Sasuke stuttered shaking.

"Shh you don't have to let me if you don't want to." Naruto said trying to keep the brunet calm.

"r-aped me." Sasuke stuttered crying and shaking into Naruto's chest. Naruto growled.

"Raped you?" Naruto said sitting up. His eyes now glowing ruby red with anger. Sasuke nodded crying. "I am going to murder him." Naruto growled in a demonic tone get up really to leave and ending Kyuubi's life with his own two hand. He walk to the door.

"Naruto stay." Sasuke said. Naruto faced Sasuke. The brunet was teary eyed and looked so fragile both emotionally and physically. "Please don't leave me." he said as some tears fell. Naruto walked to where he was before and sat on the bed and hugged the Uchiha. His eye turned blue again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Naruto said in a reassuring tone in the other's ear.

_**A/N: REVIEW,FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND ECT. pLs FoR mE. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning: Sex NaruSasu **_

_**A/N: Chapter Five Finally YAY.**_

After sometime later after Naruto calmed Sasuke down the Uchiha fell asleep in the demon's arms. Naruto decided to take a bath, he slowly moved Sasuke of him. Sasuke almost opened his eyes until Naruto kissed him tenderly and whispered : "Its OK. Everything is OK." and Sasuke goes back to sleep. Naruto got up off the bed and when to the bathroom he than drew himself a bath. He striped down and got in to the warm water.

A couple minutes later Sasuke woke up and heard water splatting. He still half a sleep walked to the bathroom. "Hey sleepyhead." Naruto said as he tried to scrub his back,

"Hey" Sasuke said. Sasuke saw Naruto struggling. "What so help with that?" he asked

. "No but, i wouldn't mind if you wanted to scrub my back for me." Naruto said making sure he wasn't blushing at seeing Sasuke's pale, bare skin. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and took the sponge the blond had in his hands and started scrubbing his back. Naruto moaned as Sasuke touched old scars, that were now sensitive, the brunet stopped scrubbing the blond's back. "Sorry it just that it still-"

"I know, its not that if just" Sasuke started to state than got closer to the demon's ear. " you're making me feel dirty." he said seductively. Naruto pulled in Sasuke for a sloppy kiss. He than carefully pulled Sasuke in the tub with him than took off Sasuke's underwear. Naruto saw and smelled the blood on it. 'I am going to kill Kyuubi." Naruto thought angrily. He lost his anger as he looked at his mate. He realized Sasuke wasn't fighting for dominant. Wired not that he was complaining but weird. Their bare groins rubbed against each other. Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck.

"Are you OK?" Naruto inquired.

"I fine" Sasuke answered "can we get out now?" he than asked

. "OK" Naruto said than pulls the plug to let the H2O go down the drain than grabs a towel and covers himself and Sasuke. They start making-out and don't break the kiss until the reach Sasuke's bed. Naruto broke the kiss. "You sure want to be doing this?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have started it." Sasuke said.

"You didn't start this," Naruto said.

"Yes I did asshole." Sasuke said '' Now you can continue this conversion or screw me."

Naruto started kiss the brunet. He begged for permission to enter and was granted it. They're tongues dance in each others mouths. Sasuke scratch the blonde's back without noticing. " Sorry." Sasuke said but was muffled in Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't pay attention to mate. Naruto departed the kiss for air. After the both caught their breath they started kissing again. The blonde demon wander the human's body. He slowly put his hand on a bite mark which made Sasuke flush.

"Sorry" he said pulling away from the kiss and than when to were the bite was and kissed it. "Better?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto than started doing this to every bite mark every scratch mark just everywhere. Naruto kissed everywhere he hated the fact that he wasn't here to protect his mate. He wanted to just mark Sasuke as his wife and kill Kyuubi. After kissing the marks on Sasuke's body, he when back to his face and saw his mate shed a tear. The blonde licked the tears off the brunet's cheeks. Naruto knew it wasn't his fault he was crying but it still made his heart ache. "Shh everything is OK, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not Kyuubi." Naruto whispered in his ear

. He put his hand on near his mate's cock. Sasuke squirmed and try to pull away. "Sorry" Naruto said than removed his hand from were it was.

"No"Sasuke demanded. "Not be sorry. Please it's no your fault I'm just nervous. So please continue." he said pulling the demon closer.

"I know but i don't wanna hurt you" the blond said with care in the other's ear.

"I'll tell you if you do." Sasuke said back. Naruto kissed Sasuke as the brunet pull him closer and the blond kissed the brunet and put his and slowly back were it was. He waited for Sasuke to seem comfortable. Than slowly started pumping him. Sasuke moaned. Naruto slowly picked up the pace. "I'm gonna c-" the human said before spreading his seed all over the demon's hand. The blond licked his hand clean and what was around Sasuke's cock. He took his well coated finger and put it in Sasuke's entrance, which was still bleeding a little bit, the black-haired boy moaned in pleasure to Naruto's surprise.

Sasuke's body at this point didn't know the difference between pain or pleasure. All he could tell was whatever it was he wanted it. He wanted to be touched, to be teased, to be done stuff to, by his lover and only his lover.

Naruto slowly started fingering him. Sasuke moaned and moved his hip closer to Naruto. The demon took this as a sign to put in the second finger and start fingering and sizzoring him _**(A/N: I can't ever spell that word right.)**_. The Uchiha moaned in pure bliss. Naruto put in the third finger and repeated. When he feel Sasuke was about to cum again he pulled out his fingers out slowly and carefully. Sasuke moaned in disapprove. The demon kissed Sasuke and slowly entered him. Sasuke slowly waited for his mate to get use to his size which was driving him crazy. "Move." Sasuke groaned. With that the blond started moving at an agonizing slow pace. " Naru faster." Sasuke wined.

"Wait I don't think it'll do us any good if we rush it from here." Naruto said in his own pain of lust.

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you faster Naruto." Sasuke wined. The blond sighed.

"Remember this i warned you." Naruto said than moved faster. Sasuke moaned. Making he go faster and faster as the brunet moaned louder and louder.

"Harder" Sasuke groaned. Naruto suddenly cummed inside of his mate making him seed. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and so that his entrance was dripping cum and blood. Naruto decided to lick him there to Sasuke's shock. "Naruto" he yelped. Naruto has never ever licked him there!

"What?" Naruto said innocently and deviously.

After another round (or two) Sasuke started snuggling on Naruto's chest. "Your so warm" Sasuke said tiredly. Naruto kissed his forehead. He hold Sasuke tight and they fell asleep.

**Mating season was finally over...**

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? I know I probably pissed some off you off but whatever. But if you review,**_**_favorite ect. I may post the chapter earlier. _**

* * *

**_Oh before I go I made a forum called Uke Sasuke its a M roleplay thing so check it out. _**

**_And if you like Homestuck I made one called Homestuck Next Generation RPG this one is T rated so yea check it out. please?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Why does it seem like Dragon77 is the only one who cared enough to review? Hope you like the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto ran home he open the door to his house almost making the door come off by the hind. "KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled peeved with his red-eye glowing. "KYUUBI I KNOW You're in..." he said as he found a note.

_Dear, Naruto_

_Hi bro, I when to go buy groceries so yea..._

_See ya when I get home, _

_Kyuubi_

Naruto slowly calm down. He started to go up the stairs and go to his room. He saw spot on his bed sheets He change them and when down passed Kyuubi's room. He opened the door and smell air freshener. He sigh already knowing what happened, all of a sudden he heard the door open. Naruto got anger as he knew it was Kyuubi. His eyes started glowing red his, his fingernails got sharper,and, the marks on his face go more noticeable.

"Naruto you home?" Kyuubi yelled. Naruto when down the stairs and when behind Kyuubi and put his hand in his kunai pocket .

"Yea I'm home. Um so Kyuubi...you seem less irritable for someone who doesn't have a mate or mated." Naruto said playing with one of his kunais.

"It called self-control." Kyuubi lied unpacking the food. Naruto took out the knife.

"Really?" Naruto inquired angrily. " Because that's not what I heard." he throws the knife at Kyuubi and barely miss him. Kyuubi walked over to his brother.

"What?" Kyuubi said. By the way he said it Naruto know that was his way off saying "You caught me."

"How can you do that?" the blond ask trying to control himself. The ginger looked his brother in the eye. Naruto in the ginger's eyes he saw nothing. Kyuubi slowly walked away from Naruto. The younger male grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "ANSWER ME!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry." Kyuubi said staying the way his brother pinned him even thou he could easily escape . Naruto was in shock Kyuubi just apologized for the first time in his life. He tightened his grasp and growled.

"What are you trying to pull?" he growled.

"Nothing." "You are not off the hook asshole." Naruto said knowing that Kyuubi must have felt something to one apologized and two stay in his grasp without throwing him off by now.

"I know." Kyuubi said "But if you wanna kill me, make it quick." Kyuubi knew the mentally of a demon who you've angered. Naruto chuckled. "Do you really think I would give you the mercy of death?" Naruto snarled

"I will not give you that satisfaction. You know what you did and your own guilt will be your undoing but, because that takes to long..." he suddenly stabbed his brother in the stomach. Kyuubi yelled in pain as he fell to his knees and Naruto watched. Naruto when down to the ginger's level. " Better sleep with one eye one tonight dear brother. " he whispered in his ear than got up and left the room leaving his brother on the cool floor alone.

Ten minutes later Kyuubi got up from the ground. Because he was a demon and Naruto wasn't try to cause a fatal wound, or he missed , it started to heal a little. He got up and got a rag and a bucket filled with water and started to clean up the blood from the wooden floor.

After an hour or to of scrubbing Naruto came in. "Hey" he said nervously. Kyuubi paid no attention. " need any help?" The ginger stopped scrubbing.

" Just go away, I know you hate me right now you don't have to make it worse be standing there and giving me pity for me letting you stab me." Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off " And you shouldn't feel bad so don't, I deserved it for what I've done." Kyuubi said keeping the remorse out of his voice he got up and put the supplies away.

" Kyuubi, " Naruto said the ginger climbed the stairs "why?" Kyuubi sighed.

"I'm not hurting you more by telling you" Kyuubi said.

"You're hurting me more by not telling me." Naruto sighed. Kyuubi sighed and climbed up the stairs. Naruto followed Kyuubi as the ginger walked into his room. "Kyuubi" Naruto semi-yelled. Kyuubi closed and locked the door behind him. "Kyuubi..." Naruto whispered.

Kyuubi laid down on his bed. He hated himself for what he had done. He sighed.

_***Kyuubi's Thoughts***_

_ When Naruto asked me why what was i suppose to say? That for the last three months I've slowly started crush on Sasuke. Well its more than a crush, less than a love. Maybe. No, no, no, I'm not in love with him. _

Kyuubi closed his eyes. He wasn't in love.

Was he?

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is short but whatever. Next chapter there maybe a time skip  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Month Later **

Its been about a month and Naruto noticed Sasuke has been acting different. Like he always wants to be at the bottom - which Naruto missed sometimes - or his mood swings and Sasuke's sent has change too. Which meant a couple of things but the thing that Sasuke was, was the last thing on his mind. Until...

One day Naruto the door to Sasuke's place. "Sasuke" he yelled loud enough to be heard throughout the house. No one answered. "Saasuukkkee" Naruto yelled going up the stairs slowly. "Anybody home?" he said knocking on the brunet's bedroom door. He heard a groan in pain. "Sasuke you are OK?" he said turning the knob and opened the door. He found the Sasuke bathroom door open and he walked it to the bathroom to find his love with his head in the toilet bowl. Sasuke looked up.

"Hey" he said weakly. Naruto ran to his side.

"You OK?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yea " Sasuke said than got up and when to the sink " I've been a little sick for the past week or to I'm fine." he started rinsing out his mouth.

"You think you can still go on tomorrow 's three day mission?" Naruto asked full of concern.

"Naruto its just a little puke, I'm going." Sasuke stated.

"Fine for now." Naruto said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean for now?" Sasuke questioned.

"Meaning if your sick tomorrow morning you are not going." Naruto said in a fatherly tone.

"You can't tell an Uchiha what to do." Sasuke relied. "Besides you have to go home to your brother."

"Kyuubi can go fuck himself." Naruto growled. Sasuke ran to the bathroom suddenly and started throwing-up again. Naruto sighed and when to go help the Uchiha.

*****The Next Morning*****

Naruto slept over at Sasuke's house. Naruto woke up to the sound of puking. Naruto got up and when to go help him. He found the brunet holding he stomach and throwing-up in the toilet bowl. The blond when over to him. He holding up his hair. When Sasuke finish emptying his stomach Naruto let go of his hair. "You OK?" Sasuke nodded still holding his stomach. "It hurts?" he asked putting his hand on top of the hand Sasuke was using to hold his stomach. The Uchiha nodded yes. Naruto noticed a tear run down Sasuke's face as he put light pressure on. "I'm sorry." he said wiping the tear away. "Can you get up?"

"I don't know." the brunet shuddered. They stayed on the floor for a couple of minutes.

"You want me to call Saukra or someone to come and help. Naruto asked.

"No its not that bad." he lied. The true was he was in pain. Pain that only release would be death. That was in how much pain he was. Suddenly he felt warm and the urge to get up. "Naruto can we try getting up now?" Naruto nodded.

After a long ten minutes Sasuke was on his feet. Naruto noticed the Uchiha's hip were more larger, rounder, and almost feminine. The next thing he knew Sasuke started shaking, he smelled blood, than he collapsed in his arms. Naruto took Sasuke to the hospital and he was made to wait in the waiting room. He was nervous,anxious and scared. All the possibles of what if was going though his mind for this situation.

Kyuubi was running and errand for for Tsundere and her brunet assist told him to come to the hospital to fine out what it was. He walk to the front desk. "She's very busy right now." She said sweetly. "May I take a message?" Kyuubi sighed.

"Tell her Kyuubi is here and what was the errand." Kyuubi sighed. "OK" she said. Kyuubi was about to leave when he saw Naruto in the waiting room. He walked over to his brother with confusion. "I thought you were suppose to be on a mission." Kyuubi said

"Shit happened." Naruto growled. Kyuubi sighed. The ginger knew Naruto hated him so ignored the growl.

"So what happened?"Kyuubi asked.

"None of your business."

"Oh kay than" Kyuubi said. At that second Tsundere come into the waiting room.

Naruto jumped up from his sit.

"What happened? Is he OK? Is even alive?" Naruto said in one big long panicked breath.

"Come down Naruto and to answer your questions you already know, yes and yes." she aforesaid trying to come down Naruto. The blond boy was unoriented.

"What do you mean I already know?" Naruto stated.

"Follow me" she said. The two teens followed her into a room where a sleeping Sasuke was. "Sasuke" she called as she walked over to him. Sasuke sleepy opened hid eyes than yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Noon" Naruto said going over to Sasuke.

" Really?" Sasuke asked. Naruto when to Sasuke and sat next to him and kissed him one the cheek.

"So what's was wrong with Sasuke." Kyuubi said before the couple could start making-out.

"Did you just say Sasuke" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yea that's your name isn't?" the ginger answered.

"Yea but i didn't think you know because-" Naruto interrupted Sasuke mid-sentence.

"Can you just answer the question Tsunade" the blond demon said.

"You still haven't guessed it?" she said.

"NO!" Naruto yelled. She smiled.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant Sasuke."

"**WHAT?!**" the three boys yelled.

"How is that even possible?"Sasuke asked. "I don't have female parts."

"Well" she said "you have a uterus"

"What?" Sasuke said in shock.

"When a demon mates with someone one mating season their sperm is more concentrated, which means it you a girl you get pregnant and that's that but if you're a boy the sperm makes a uterus and than you pregnant."she said " Your body prepared for the growth of the fetus by expanding the uterus making you bleed."

"Come again." Sasuke said. Naruto kissed him.

"In other word we're going to be a family." he said hugging him.

"Yeah." Sasuke said looking over at Kyuubi.

"I'm going outside." Kyuubi said almost sad about something than left.

"How...how far along am I?" he asked.

"About five maybe six and a half weeks." she said looking at a chart.

Meanwhile Kyuubi when up on the roof and was almost in tears. All this was overwhelming. He was shaking. He knew that this was probably all his stayed on the roof for twenty minutes or so. He walked to the edge. All he had to do was take one little step and he wouldn't have to apologize, he wouldn't have to deal with Naruto hating him, he wouldn't have to deal with anything for the rest off his life.

**A/N: I am sorry this is late but stuff has been going on and yea. Like I said some chapters ago ****_I made a forum called Uke Sasuke its a M roleplay thing so check it out._**

**_And if you like Homestuck I made one called Homestuck Next Generation RPG this one is T rated so yea check it out. please? _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I'm so sorry this took forever to post but I could not find ten seconds of my life to post it but whatever and most of my characters become to in and out of character so I'm sorry if you don't like that but it's not my strong suit OK?_**

"I knew you be out here" Tsunade said. Kyuubi turned around.

"What?" Kyuubi said.

"I know what going on." she said. Kyuubi sighed. He looked over the edge.

"Sasuke told you or Naruto." Kyuubi said. Tsundre walked over to the ginger.

"Yes and no." she said. "All I'm going to say is,you have to take responsibility for what you did not run away from it." Kyuubi sighed.

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto and Sasuke went over to Sasuke's place after the news. They stayed in the living room and snuggled on the sofa and were watching TV_** (A/N: Do they have TVs?) **_ Sasuke turn to Naruto. "You OK?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine just..." the uchiha started to say "Tsundre told me you could tell stuff like this." Naruto sighed.

" I normally do notice stuff like that but I didn't this time." the demon said calmly.

"Why?" the brunet asked

. "I don't know I've been busy and stuff." Naruto said than when kiss Sasuke on the cheek. The human sighed. "I know something is still bothering you."

:"No there's not." he answered

"Sasuke tell me...please." Naruto said holding him.

"It not important."Sasuke said. Naruto kissed his love gently on the lips.

"If its bothering you yes it is. Now please,please tell me." Naruto pleased.

"I'm worried" he said finally giving in.

"Why are you worried?" the blond questioned.

"Because of everything."he simply stated. Naruto looked lost.

"What do you mean by everything?" Naruto asked.

"My family, Kyuubi, society, like I said everything." Sasuke sighed than cuddled into Naruto's chest.

"Since when do you care what people like about you?" Naruto requested .

"Since always,now drop it. OK.? " Sasuke said in an almost wined.

"I didn't mean it like that. Its just... you know I care." the blond mumbled playing with Sasuke's hair. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't wanna tell my dad." he mumbled back.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Have you met my dad?" Sasuke questioned him

"Yea but-" Naruto started to answer but was quickly cut off

. "Exactly"

"Whats the worst he can say he don't want a grand kid or two out of wedlock." Naruto said.

"Yea I guess-wait, WHAT" Sasuke yelled when he remembered what his boyfriend said.

"What I have a feeling there's more than one coming." Naruto said.

"Oh whatever" Sasuke sighed than closed his eyes" I'm tired." Naruto hold his mate tighter and closer.

"You wanna go upstairs?" Naruto whispered in the brunet's ear.

"No" the brunet said "just hold me" Naruto kissed his forehead.

"Love you teme"

"Same here dobe"

**Meanwhile...**

Kyuubi walked home slowly as he let what she said to mind. He took out his keys and open the door. "Naruto you home?" he called as he slowly walked in. No answer. The ginger sighed than walk up the steps into his parents bedroom. He always come in here when he missed them but, now it wasn't that, it was for something else. He walked to the hairdresser and looked in the mirror he remembered the last time he saw them. He shook his head and tried to remove that thought from his head for now. He open the drawer and took out a red, velvet, small case. He opened it to see if it had what he was looking for it did. He took the case and put it in his pocket. He slowly paced down stairs to go to the fridge to get something to drink. As he poured his soda Naruto came in home from Sasuke's house. "Hi Kyuu" Naruto mumbled.

"Hey want some soda?" Kyuubi mumble back. Naruto nodded no. The ginger put the bottle back in the fridge. "So.." he said as the blond started to leave the room.

"What?'"

"How's Sasuke?" Kyuubi mumble quickly

. "You care why?"

"You know why I care." Kyuubi said.

"Fine I know they make be your kids." "Yea" kyuubi mumbled than sighed "you know what forget it, just... here ." the ginger walked over to the blond and handed him the case.

"What is this?" Naruto asked looking at the outside of the red case.

"Open it" Kyuubi said turning to the door to leave the room.

"But what-" Naruto was interpreted.

"Just open it ok..." Kyuubi said leaving the room. Naruto opened it and he say two wedding rings. "Kyuubi" the blond said going after his brother. "Are they..." he started when he caught up to his brother.

"Yea they're mom's and dad's" Kyuubi said with a sad smile. "Your's and Sasuke's now i guess."He said than started walking again. "i'm giving them to you because he should at least mark him or marry him because..." he drifted off in mid-sentence.

"No" Naruto said.

"No?" Kyuubi asked "what do u mean no?"

"I'm not marking or marrying Sasuke." Naruto stated."Its that its not fair I mean the could be yours and I'm not ready" Kyuubi looked Naruto in the eyes.

"You got to be joking." Kyuubi said "you know what his dad is going to do to you if you don't at least mention marrying Sasuke or what Itachi is going to do to you?"

"No" he said "telling his family tomorrow so..."

"Yea thought so..." Kyuubi walking over to his brother than suddenly hugged him shocking Naruto.

"Kyuu what's wrong?" Naruto said hugging him back. Kyuubi held him tightly.

"Do me a favor?" Kyuubi said.

"What?"

"Sleep here I know you want to be with Sasuke tonight but..."

"Fine Kyuubi"

**Later that night...**


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night Kyuubi waited until Naruto fell asleep. He didn't know if what he wanted was going to help him in the long run or kill him in the short run or both. He grabbed his red cloak and left from his window and slowly walked to Sasuke's house which at a normal pace takes five minutes but it took him a long fifteen minutes. He climbed up to Sasuke's window, which the brunet left open because it was a warm night, Kyuubi stared at the sleeping Uchiha , who was smiling in his sleep, the ginger wondered what he was dreaming about.

"Naru" Sasuke yawned than rolled over. Kyuubi sighed. He knew Sasuke didn't like in fact probably hated him but it still hurt. Sasuke suddenly felt stared at. Most of the time he opened his eyes to fined Naruto starring at him as he slept. He opened his eyes to not fine that. He sighed and cuddled with the pillow his love normally slept on. He wanted the warmth of a body even to it was around eighty-five degrees. After awhile Sasuke got up while it was dark. He when to the bathroom to get a glass of water. He put the glass down and goes back in to his bed he faces the window. "Why can't I shake this feeling?" he thought. He got up and when to the window. He looked outside the window and looked out to only get hot air blown in his face and see no one. "Why I decided to live by myself I'll never know." He mumbled to himself as he walked away from the window. Kyuubi sighed. Sasuke heard him and quietly backed back to the window and looked out again, to again see no one. He thought to himself "What am I doing?" And turned on his shadungun. He looked around. The ginger sighed and came out of his hiding place very quietly. The brunet heart stopped as he noticed who it was. His shadungun suddenly vanished and he didn't mean to do that. Kyuubi put his hoody up and began to open his mouth to speak but Sasuke slowly moved away from the window before he could. Kyuubi moved to the window opening and watched as Sasuke shaking in fear a little.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you Sasuke. I promise. Ok, besides your tensing up which can't me good for my-" Kyuubi caught himself "I mean Naruto's kids." Sasuke tried to honestly but just couldn't. Kyuubi know he was trying and all he wanted to do was hold him tell he was sorry but, he knew Sasuke hated him. "Fine Uchiha" he yelled "shake to death for all I care." he than sighed "Listen to me just stand and listen OK?" Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry."

"What ?" Sasuke said in shock.

"You heard me I'm so very sorry. I messed up. I know you probably don't care anymore, but I'm so very sorry I got you into this mess." Kyuubi said with the the bottom of his heart.

"Kyuubi I-" Sasuke started but was interrupted.

"Don't say you don't hate me." Kyuubi said "Because at some level you do and you it." he sighed "Just I'm sorry and I'm here if-if you need me anything. Ok?" he shuddered .

"OK." Sasuke mumbled. Kyuubi was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Before I go, please don't tell Naruto I came here." Kyuubi said.

"If you answer a questions I have." the brunet muttered shaking less. Kyuubi nodded. "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." the ginger sighed. Sasuke sigh.

"Whatever..." Sasuke said. Kyuubi walked up to him and to pats the black-haired boy on the cheek a couple time which made Sasuke stop shaking.

"You really care, why." the ginger asked feeling closer to Sasuke and happy the human stopped shaking.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

" I love you but hate you ok?" the ginger said and left.

**The Next Morning...**

The next morning Naruto over to Sasuke's house. He unlocked the door than when in to see his mate just ab out to do that from the other side. "Oh hi."Sasuke sighed walking into the dinner. Naruto follows his mate. Sasuke sits down and started eating his breakfast. The demon leaned over and kissed his mate on the forehead. Sasuke smiled. Naruto sat across from him. "When we going to tell your family?" Naruto asked.

"At 12 pm we're having lunch there." Sasuke said than sighed. Naruto got up and when over to Sasuke and put his arms around the human from behind.

"Its going to be ok." the blond whispered in the brunet's ear.

"And if its not."he replied.

"It will be I promise," Naruto said " but if not I'll make it all better." Sasuke sighed.

" I know you will" he sighed "but can you come back later? Love your company just..."

"Shhhh" the blonde said as he moved in and kiss the Uchiha "I'll be back at 11:30."

A couple hours later they stared to walk to the human's parents house. As they walked Naruto played with the case in pocket. He didn't plan on bring it just Kyuubi begged him to over and over. So to shut him up Naruto brought them.. Sasuke pace slowed as the got closer and closer. Naruto noticed and walked back to Sasuke because he was behind. "Sasuke its going to fine."

"It not that..." he said.

"What tha-" Naruto started to say but was interrupted.

"Chase you there." Sasuke said and started to run.

"Sasuke" Naruto said running after him.

Five minutes later they made it to Sasuke's parents house. The couple caught their breath before knocking on the door. Sasuke took a longer time to catch it than Naruto. "You ok?" Naruto said worried and rubbing his mate's back. Sasuke nodded yes. Naruto knocked on the door and Itachi opened the door, which was odd because he was always on a mission of some sort and didn't live there.

"Um... Hi Itachi." Naruto said. Itachi looked at Naruto.

"Mom their here" he yells "come in." he tells them

_**A/N: I've had a long week. Hope your guys love the chapter and the Uchiha's reactions was going to be in here but realize to much may have been going on in the chapter then. Whatever wait a week or two for the next chapter . **_


End file.
